yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Rimmy Downunder
Rimmy doesn't like his subscribers he never plays with them he should play more with his subscribers not his friends. Personal Information Tom, Rimmy - Downunder Gaming, is a Hearts of Iron 3 Youtuber and Hitler supporter who creates various videos of modded HoI3. HoI3 is the only game that he plays. He enjoys making a lot of historical references as he is also related to a very peaceful mustached man from Austria. Rimmy Originates from the mysterious Yogscast colony of New Zealand, most dispute it's existence due to no evidence of it being found on maps existing, but the great Yogscastian Empire maintains that it's totally not colony not only exists but shall one day take over the pacific theatre. He watches a hentai called, "Kansei Fleet". Rimmy is a hot twink and that is reminded to his viewers by the comment section of every one of his videos. Rimmy is well known for his love of the x1000 and british empire Hearts of Iron 4 mods. His favourite mod is the one that makes hoi4, hoi3 again. because thats what we all truly desire. Rimmy enjoys the Australian beer "Foster's", which he often drinks on stream and claims is his favourite. Further favourites include loli hentai, the French and making diss tracks about Jake Paul. He thinks the earth is flat and his actor paycheck as a convict in the imaginary land of New Australia pays him very well. Has more chins than Hirohito. Has a wish deep down that he would still be convicted for pedophilia. He prefers lolis over big tiddy goth gfs. He has been tried for war crimes multiple times but every time he has seduced the judge and gotten away. He has a pet dog that he has trained to pound his tight Austrian butthole every day. Will suck you off for $5, $10 if your over the age of 12 People that might tolerate him Drew Durnil, Alex The Rambler, iSorrowProductions, Leon Degrelle, Ioseb Jughashivilli, Emperor Hirohito Seriously though, he has no friends, claims of such are blatant lies. He does have his estranged father though, The Spiffing Brit (Aka NevilleChamberlain) "Controversy" Notable Acheivements Rimmy is known among the Hearts of Iron 3 community as the originator of the "Artillery Only" meme, having been the first one to promote it. This is credited to have caused, among others, Pewdiepie's subreddit being thoroughly plastered with demands to make an Artillery Only video, as well as the creation of a (of time of writing) 900+ member Discord around it. Rimmy is a known supporter of the Belgian far-right Rexist party, his merchandise known for featuring its WW2-era leader, Leon Degrelle. Also known as the Laziest Australlian to Bless the internet with his unending Sass, he cannot keep a straight face whenever somone decides to protest his ways via monetary donation as it triggers his pockets because he is averse to the jewish tender. It is also believed that he has an affair with a pornstar called "xXx_Stormy Daniels_xXx" which his lawyer, Michael Bokoen has denied. Also known as the Laziest Australlian to Bless the internet with his unending Sass, he cannot keep a straight face whenever somone decides to protest his ways via monetary donation as it triggers his pockets because he is averse to the jewish tender. "FUCK YOU ERDOGAN!" - Rimmy Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/RimmyDownUnderGaming Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/rimmy Discord: https://www.discord.gg/uGXpQ5X Category:Content Producers